


Good For Something[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Actor RPF, The Elric Saga - Michael Moorcock
Genre: Amplificathon 2016, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting in a tiny pocket dimension</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Something[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good For Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283724) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Length: 1:25 [0.85 MB]  
Streaming/Download via google drive: [MP3 link!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOM3ZUbGc2emtieTA/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Merfilly to having blanket permission to remix and a tip of the hat to her taste in brooding white haired pretty boys! :D


End file.
